


Supernatural Thunderdome

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jaguar roared.  Stiles felt it deep in his bones but he didn’t cower, didn’t even wince.  It wasn’t that he was fearless.  It was just that as utterly ridiculous as his life actually was, there was no way he managed to stumble upon the only jaguar in Northern California in the past 100 years.  A were-jaguar on the other hand.  His life was just that ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Thunderdome

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of 30 days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt Image credit: [woxys.deviantart.com](http://woxys.deviantart.com/art/Lady-in-black-341507552)

The Jaguar roared. Stiles felt it deep in his bones but he didn’t cower, didn’t even wince. It wasn’t that he was fearless. It was just that as utterly ridiculous as his life actually was, there was no way he managed to stumble upon the only jaguar in Northern California in the past 100 years. A were-jaguar on the other hand. His life was just that ridiculous. 

“Dude, as impressive as that was,” Stiles said. “I’ve heard scarier.” The jaguar tilted his head to study Stiles closer. “You do realize you just wandered into wolf territory don’t you?” The jaguar’s ear twitched and Stiles smirked. “I mean I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, assume you didn’t realize where you were and somehow missed the super obvious territory markers. I’m willing to believe that it was an honest mistake and you aren’t actually stupid enough to think it was a good idea to attack an Alpha’s mate.” 

Stiles smiled when he heard a low steady growl behind him. “But he probably won’t.” 

The Jaguar tensed, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders as he bared his teeth. Stiles didn’t even bother turning around, he felt Derek come up beside him, brushing up against legs, letting Stiles’s fingers tangle in the hair at Derek’s neck for a second before he stepped in front of Stiles, putting himself between Stiles and the Jaguar, his growl getting louder. 

The Jaguar tensed, preparing to pounce. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Stiles said. “I mean literally the second I learned werewolves were real I went through every possibly supernatural Thunderdome scenario. Werewolf beats Jaguar every time.” The Jaguar flicked a tail at Stiles and he shrugged. “I know, you’d think it would be the other way around but wolves have something Jaguar’s don’t have.” The three of them were suddenly surrounded. “A pack.” 

Stiles slowly started walking backwards as the others tightened the circle. He slipped in between Boyd and Isaac then turned around and headed back to the Hale house. He heard a desperate roar from the Jaguar and then the sound of jaw snapping and bones cracking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
